


A Fangirl's problem

by Graciekit99



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath, sometimes just hated being asked about her interests. Especially about her precious Simon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fangirl's problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi everyone, short little drabble about something that happened me one time and all I could think of was, Cath. Enjoy ^_^.

Sunlight filtered though the classroom blinds. The room was half empty, since there was a match on and anyone not playing decided to skip class to watch. Even the teacher didn’t show up. They had a substitute, who wasn’t doing much, mindlessly looking at his laptop screen.

Cath looked out the window she was sat next to and it gave her an idea, a Simon x Baz idea. She took out her old Simon Snow folder that she got when the first movie came out, its edges were scruffy and doodles filled any blank spaces.

“I may as well do SOMETHING productive in this class,” she thought. She stated to write and lost track of the outside world. The girl next kept looking over, trying to read what she was writing.

“Why are you writing about Simon Snow? Isn’t that a kid’s movie?”

Cath gripped her pen and looked up. She really hated people asking about her interests “Simon Snow are a series of books well before the movie came out.”

“Still lame, yeah know.”

“Well, I don’t find it dumb.”

“Like I care. Just, I never thought of you as the pervert type.”

“What the hell! I’m not like that.”

“Then why are you making a dude called Baz clime on top another dude, Simon?”

“It’s just fan fiction.”

“What the fuck is fan fiction? Is it like a codename for writing a porno or something?”

Cath took off her glasses, sighed, and then looked back at the other girl. “It’s hard to explain. Just Google it.” The bell rung out and Cath quickly grabbed her things and ran out as fast as possible before she could be questioned anymore.

The brunette looked down at folder and smiled. “Book people are the best. Real…. not so much.” She then started to walk towards her next class.


End file.
